Doce Isabel
by CaahT39C
Summary: Já sentiu tanta raiva de um personagem que não aguentou e teve que fazer uma fanfic? Meu caso! Oh Isabel... Você não sabe o que te espera...


– Dê de comer aos tubarões o meu corpo, Isabel, e você saberá o que é dor – vociferei, tentando sair das cordas que me prendiam na cadeira da sala de estar de Isabel Kabra.

Sabe que eu a odeio? Não? Ainda não leu o meu profile?

_Fala sério..._

– Querida Caah... É um prazer ter a sua companhia.

– Repita essas palavras, e não há nenhum menino da mamãe que me prenda nessa cadeira – ameacei, ou tentei, olhando para Ian, que estava pálido do outro lado do cômodo. – Afinal, o que você quer comigo?

Isabel deu uma risada maligna. Entendi o que é se sentir inferior.

– Eu descobri que você e o resto da sua classe social gostam de formar o casal mais ridículo que eu já vi: o meu filho com aquela... Órfã.

Rolei os olhos.

– Francamente Isabel, isso se chama _ser fã_.

Involuntariamente, olhei para Ian e tentei ver a sua expressão. Eu consegui perceber um leve brilho em seus olhos – _esperança._ Porém, ele não se saía do lugar.

– Covarde... – murmurei baixo.

– O que foi que disse? – perguntou Isabel, para a minha surpresa.

Dei um sorriso sarcástico para ela.

– Nada, Cobra.

Dan e seus apelidos... Um dia me encontrei com ele na rua e quase desmaiei lá mesmo, mas isso já é outra história.

Um raio de fúria passou pelos olhos de Isabel, só que ela, fina do jeito que é, não perderia a postura nem a calma com um apelido idiota.

– Meu nome é Isabel Kabra, não Cobra, Caah.

– Por favor... – supliquei. – Me chame de Caroline.

Não iria aguentar aquilo com ela me chamando pelo meu apelido, não mesmo.

– Ok então, Caroline, apenas me diga o que você acha sobre a idiotice – nunca achei que ouvira Isabel Kabra, _A_ Isabel Kabra, falar idiotice. – De o meu querido Ian ser o par da Amy...

O nome de Amy foi dito como se fosse um palavrão.

_Vaca._

Sim, eu chamei a Isabel de vaca, pode me processar.

Novamente, olhei para Ian.

– Conte a verdade... – ele murmurou só para eu ouvir.

Respirei bem fundo e encarei Isabel bem em seus olhos âmbar.

– Quer saber a verdade? Pergunte para o seu filho, não para mim.

Isabel nem se mexeu. Suspirei tristemente.

– Ok... O que eu acho? Primeiro: não é idiotice nenhuma. Segundo: seu precioso filho gosta da Amy, Isabel, e você sabe disso. – deu um sorrisinho para a Cobra.

Eu percebi que ela encolheu-se.

Um ponto para mim e essa pequena informação – dela ficar com "medo" pelo seu filho gostar da Amy – vai ser bem útil futuramente.

– Pode continuar...

– Se você percebesse bem, Ian não tem sido o mesmo depois da Coreia. Isso é porque ele-

– NÃO! – ouvi Ian gritar.

Virei-me para ele.

– Achei que era para eu contar a verdade.

– Em... Bem... É... Mas... – a gagueira da Amy desceu em Ian naquela hora.

– O que Ian fez na Coreia, Caroline?

Lancei um sorriso malicioso para Ian, e ele murmurou algo.

– Você fez o que? – Isabel circulou a sua orelha com a mão, gesticulando para Ian falar mais alto. _Oh, a arrogância me dá náuseas._

Ian repetiu o murmuro, só que desta vez eu consegui ouvir. "Eu beijei a Amy" era o que ele dizia, mas o Kabra era muito covarde para falar isso alto.

– Querido, PODE FALAR MAIS ALTO POR FAVOR?

Meu Deus, eu pulei da cadeira pelo tom de voz da Isabel.

– EU BEIJEI A AMY, TÁ LEGAL? – Ian respondeu, gritando praticamente.

Vi fumaça saindo pelas orelhas de Isabel. Eu comecei a rir.

– PARE DE RIR, CAROLINE, ISSO É UM ASSUNTO SÉRIO.

Ian se encolheu no seu canto, e eu podia jurar que vi uma leve vermelhidão em suas bochechas.

Marquei outro ponto.

Isabel começou a falar coisas incompreensíveis – ela falava muito rápido. Ian ficava ouvindo aquilo com a mesma cara que eu, só que, claro, com mais medo.

Cantarolei:

– "I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah yeah)/ Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah yeah)/ I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah yeah)/ You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah yeah)."

Sempre achei "Grenade" uma música muito Amy/Ian.

Ambos os Kabra se viraram pra mim.

– "Oh whoa oh/ I would go through all this pain/ Take a bullet straight through my brain/ Yes I would die for you baby/ But you won't do the same/ No no no no"

Isabel me olhava com certa surpresa, e Ian sorria pra mim.

– Caroline... – a voz doce de Isabel me assustou mais que a gritaria.

– Sim?

– Tem certeza que você não é Cahill?

Pensei um pouco.

– Acho que não, por quê?

Isabel sacudiu a cabeça.

– Oh nada, é porque só por um minuto eu achei que...

–Você fosse Janus. – completou Ian.

Eu? _Janus?_ Impossível... Só se a cada vez que alguém cantasse na frente deles, eles achassem que a pessoa era Janus.

– Vocês acham mesmo que eu sou Janus?

Isabel assentiu com a cabeça, ainda boquiaberta.

– Por que não seria? – perguntou Ian.

Olhei para as minhas mãos, atordoada.

Eu sou uma Cahill? Será que eu estou sonhando?

Toda aquela fúria e raiva de estar presa na casa de Isabel sumiram. Todo o ódio em minha voz sumiu.

_Seria possível que...?_

Não, espere. Eles podem estar fazendo um joguinho. Devem estar mentindo para mim.

De repente, a minha raiva toda voltou. Eu me sentia poderosa. **(N/A Rainha do funk (8) Ignorem, ignorem.)**

Comecei a tentar puxar as cordas com força, somente com o meu corpo, e consegui.

As cordas estavam agora caídas no chão, e os Kabra olhavam para mim boquiabertos. Tanto Isabel quanto Ian.

– Tomas... – ouvi Isabel murmurar.

– MUITO BEM, SE VOCÊS ACHAM MESMO QUE PODEM MENTIR E SAÍREM VENCEDORES, ESTÃO MUITO ENGANADOS! – gritei com fúria.

– Lucian... – ouvi um sussurro de Ian.

Afinal, o que eles estavam falando? Sim, são os clãs Cahill, mas e daí? Eu não sou Cahill.

– Caroline, qual é o seu QI?

E aquilo estava ficando estranho a cada minuto.

– 170, por quê?

Ian arregalou os olhos tanto, que as órbitas dele quase saltaram.

– Ekaterina... – ouvi o último murmuro.

Janus, Tomas, Lucian e Ekaterina. Afinal, o que eles estavam...

Não, não, não. _Impossível._

– ATENÇÃO! ATENÇÃO! – gritava Isabel para um microfone que eu só tinha percebido naquela hora que estava na sala. – TEMOS UM MADRIGAL NA MINHA CASA, REPITO: UM MADRIGAL.

Quase desmaiei ali.

* * *

– Caah, por favor. Não faça isso!

– CONTA A VERDADE IAN, E NÃO FAÇO MESMO! – gritei.

Eu sei o que você está pensando:

"Afinal, o que aconteceu depois dela descobrir que era Cahill e era Madrigal? E o que Ian disse para ela não fazer? Por que a Isabel não está fazendo nada?"

Primeiro: depois da Isabel quase informar ao mundo que eu sou Madrigal, eu simplesmente quebrei o microfone.

Depois eu descobri que ele estava desligado, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Segundo: Isabel _tentou_ me atingir com um dardo tranquilizante, mas eu fui mais rápida e peguei da mão dela.

Terceiro: Ian está pedindo para eu não atingir a mãe dele – _filhinho de mamãe dá nisso_ – com os dardos, porque se eu fizer estarei na lista dela para sempre – não que eu já não esteja.

Quarto e último: Isabel está calada porque eu a peguei pelo colarinho de sua camisa pólo feminina e estou com os dardos bem na cara dela.

Eu sei intimidar Isabel Kabra, sou foda. Voltando à cena...

– A-A verdade?

Cheguei bem perto rosto do Ian.

– Sim, Ian, a verdade.

Olhei para a mãe dele, e esta estava com as orelhas cheias de fumaça de novo.

_Cena meio bizarra..._

Ouvi um suspiro leve vindo de Ian.

– Ok, a verdade. Chega de ser covarde.

_Aleluia!_

– Eu gosto da Amy, e beijei-a, sendo que foi mais por impulso de um garoto normal de quatroze anos do que qualquer coisa.

Eu estava sonhando, só podia estar.

– Depois... Eu fiquei hesitante em trancá-la na caverna, hesitante em ajudar você com os tubarões e hesitante em quase matar Daniel. Você, Isabel Kabra, não é uma boa mãe, caso queira saber. É fria, assassina e dura.

Senti minha mão dar um leve arrepio. Era Isabel. Ela estava com medo, _essa_ é nova.

Isabel mantinha a cabeça abaixada, com vergonha de si mesma. Ou, pelo menos, era o que parecia.

Ian me olhou e murmurou um _obrigado_.

– Acho que você deveria ter dito isso logo Ian, nenhum garoto de quatorze anos obedece totalmente à mãe.

Dei um sorriso caloroso para ele, e Ian retribuiu.

Só que, de repente, eu senti uma dor na cabeça e caí no chão.

* * *

Depois do meu desmaio aí de cima, eu acordei em um cômodo um pouco estranho... E ficou mais estranho ainda porque eu vi Ian me olhando, sentado numa cadeira perto da cama.

O que eu fiz? Comecei a gritar, ou tentei.

– AAAAAAAAAAA-

Ian colocou a mão sobre a minha boca.

– SHH! CALADA!

Tirei cuidadosamente a sua mão e olhei para ele com uma cara de: _"O QUE FOI?"_

– Eu estou tentando te ajudar, então, por favor, fique quieta.

– Ah. Claro. Ian me ajudando a escapar. E eu sou a rainha da Inglaterra – disse sarcasticamente.

– HÁ-HÁ... Muito engraçado.

Cruzei os braços.

– Então, você vai me ajudar mesmo?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

– Ótimo, eu só posso estar sonhando. – comentei após bufar.

Ian ficou pálido.

– Não acredita mesmo que eu possa te ajudar? – vendo que eu estava preste a falar uma coisa não muito agradável – _e olha que eu estava mesmo_ – ele adicionou. – Quer saber? Não precisa responder.

Lancei um sorriso sarcástico para cima dele.

Afinal, onde eu estava?

Olhei em volta para achar algum indício de possível acessório que caracterizasse o quarto. Sei lá, um sapato Gucci da Natalie? Um dardo mortal da Isabel?

Só que o que eu vi foi hilário.

– O que? – ouvi Ian perguntar, enquanto eu me levantava da cama.

Cheguei perto de uma parede e, escondido atrás de um closet, eu vi uma foto presa.

Vi o rosto de Ian ficar muito mais pálido.

– Ian, por que neste cômodo tem uma foto da Amy presa na parede? – quase não consegui formular a frase por causa dos risos.

– Em... Sabe como é... É por que...

– Ian, _ESSE É O SEU QUARTO_! – apesar da minha entonação eu não gritei, porque me lembrei que não podia gritar.

– Claro que _não_! Você não está vendo a- É, é meu quarto...

Continuei rindo por um bom tempo.

Depois eu parei e fiquei séria. Perguntei a Ian qual era o seu plano. Para a minha surpresa – ou até não – ele disse que não tinha nenhum plano.

Lindo. Simplesmente magnífico.

Então, enquanto ele tentava bolar um plano falando as ideias, eu observava mais atentamente a foto da Amy.

Foi então que tive outra crise de risos.

– Enquanto a gente foge, eu posso bolar uma- Carol! Você pode me ouvir?

Eu ria muito para responder.

– O que foi? Por que você está rindo?

Eu apontei para um ponto exato na foto.

Só então Ian entendeu o que eu vi, e arregalou os olhos.

– NÃO! ISSO DAÍ NÃO -

– Ian, por que na foto da Amy tem uma marca de beijo com batom bem na bochecha?

Ian ficou vermelho como um pimentão. Não o culpo – se alguém encontrasse a foto da pessoa que eu supostamente gosto com uma marca de beijo na bochecha, não ficaria indiferente.

– Sua... Sua... PESSOA DE BAIXA RENDA!

Afinal, ele queria reclamar ou queria me ajudar?

– Ian, você por acaso é gay?

– Claro que eu não sou gay!

A conversa estava ficando estranha a cada minuto.

– Ok, Ian, voltando ao assunto...

Dava para perceber que ele não queria deixar que eu pensasse que ele é gay, só que ele precisava me ajudar a escapar dessa porcaria de casa.

Enfim, ele falou o plano e eu concordei. Porém... Eu e minhas ideias idiotas.

– Ian, antes de nós fazermos o plano...

– Sim?

Dei um sorriso malicioso para cima dele e contei a minha ideia.

Isabel, minha vingança está próxima, e será doce – como chocolate.

* * *

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MINHAS ROUPAS! – ouvi uma Isabel furiosa gritar de seu quarto.

Eu dei um riso baixo junto com Ian. Aquilo fora divertido.

O que eu e Ian fizemos?

Queimamos as roupas de Isabel e colocamos baratas – sim, _baratas_ – dentro de seus sapatos.

Só que acho que ela ainda não descobriu as baratas.

Acho que nem eu, nem Ian estamos a fim de ver a reação de Isabel quando ela perceber alguma coisa gosmenta embaixo do sapato. Se bem que isso seria divertido também...

Qual é? Zoar a Isabel Kabra é legal.

Odeio a Isabel Kabra, mas acho que já disse isso, não é?

* * *

**Ok, ok. Sei o que vocês pensam: ELA FEZ UMA FANFIC EM PORTUGUÊS, TEM A CARA DE PAU DE FAZER MOMENTOS AMY/IAN ALTAMENTE CLICHÊS E NO FINAL SE VINGOU BOTANDO BARATAS NO SAPATO DA ISABEL? QUE TIPO DE SER HUMANO É ESSE?**

**Do tipo que ODEIA a Isabel, quer que ela MORRA e que ODEIA a falta de sensibilidade do personagem IAN nos livros.**

**Expliquei? *olhinhos brilhando* Espero que sim...**

**Ok, agora é sério. Eu não resisti e fiz essa paródia. Não, o meu QI NÃO É 170 e eu NÃO sou Madrigal. Sou Lucian G-G, o que me faz um *argh* parente próximo da Isabel.**

**Então... Gostaram? Odiaram? Ficou legal? Ficou retardado? (retardado em um bom sentido, claro.)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! DEMOREI DIAS FAZENDO ISSO! RECONHECIMENTO COM A CRIANÇA AQUI! - mentira.  
**

**Até a próxima páródia! (ou não)**

**~CaahT39C**


End file.
